


The Librarian

by fickensteinn



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Chloe is a fairly known adult webcomic (think of content like Sexy Losers but with more goths) author and she’s in the middle of writing her first real book. She needs a lot of source material since it’s going to be a semi-historical fantasy, so the local library is her best friend. Apparently, there’s a new librarian in town.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, instead of being an actor, Keanu is a librarian.

The blinking black line against the white document seemed almost mocking to her right now. Chloe had just ended her lastest chapter, and she should continue writing, except she couldn’t. The book she had requested from a bigger library wasn’t still delivered to her own town’s library, about the life and customs of a manor house workforce and servants in the 1800th century Germany. Germany. Why did she choose, from all of the countries in the world, Germany? Well, she had her personal reasons, but it was a more difficult subject that she had guessed. 1800th century England, now that she could cross off with binge watching Downton Abbey, which she did anyway, but… sigh. Maybe it was time for the third cup of tea for the day.

Just as she was getting her water heater ready, she got a text to her cell. Pleasepleasepleaseplease… When she saw that the text message was from the library, she made a silent yesss and left her water heater off, grabbed her library bag and storming out of her small apartment. It was a beautiful, still quite warm afternoon in early September, and the green trees around the little seashore town of Goldbridge were turning into shades of orange, red and yellow, and the bike ride from her small house to the library took only ten minutes. 

Chloe knew her other books were late, again, and she was slightly out of breath thanks to cycling the small hill up before the library. She huffed heavily as she walked into the library and towards the main desk, ransacking through her canvas bag making sure she got all her old books with her. She grabbed them in a singular pile and lifted them on the desk with a grunt.

“Hi yes hello Tanya, I know, they’re late AGAIN, and I need more time for the victorian interior designs book AGAIN, please!” Chloe huffed and lifted her eyes, ready to meet the light green eyes behind the eyeglasses of an older woman with elegantly silver hair and stellar sense of fashion, but instead, she was met with dark chocolate ones, with a slight amused sparkle in them. Also rocking a pair of glasses, the tall man behind the desk had his deep dark hair on a low man bun, was wearing white cotton shirt with its sleeves rolled back to his elbows and a pair of light blue jeans. Like the other librarians, he also had a long keyribbon with the library’s own logo haning around his neck, the bundle keys resting low on his chest. Chloe’s face must’ve been a sight to see.

“You’rrre… not Tanya.” Chloe said, making the man chuckle. 

“No, I’m not. I’m Keanu, nice to meet you.” he introduced himself to Chloe and started to return her overdued books. His deep soft voice felt like the warmest and fuzziest blanket was placed around Chloe, and she visibly gulped. Also, Keanu was hands down one of the most gorgeous of men she’d ever seen. 

“Keanu… That’s a nice name.” Chloe managed to speak and she mentally slapped herself. Wake the fuck up, woman! Keanu thanked with a smile, and as he read her name from the computer screen, he furrowed his brow and then snapped his fingers excitedly.

“Chloe Sutherland? As in Shut-Her-Trap, the author of Fuck Me in Death?” Keanu asked, and Chloe felt herself blushing even more. Shut-Her-Trap was her online avatar and indeed the author of the adult webcomic Fuck Me in Death, which was about the everyday life of a group of goths, including topics like family, growing up, relationships and of course, sex in it’s best and worst form. She had published two comic albums, including the strips from her website, and they actually sold pretty well. Thanks to them, she was financially stable enough to start on her semi-fantasy book. 

“Ah, yeah, guilty as charged.” Chloe let out a laugh and wiped some hair out of her face. Keanu looked around to check that there were no other customers around, and then leaned forward to Chloe. “Die hard fan, right here. I read it religiously and own both of the albums. They’re fucking hilarious.” Keanu praised, which made Chloe smile widely.

“Well, thank you Keanu. It’s always nice to hear some good feedback for a change.” Her recent strips haven’t been up to par, or that’s what the comments have said lately. Keanu lifted his eyebrow, shaking his head a bit. Apparently he had read the comment section as well. 

“I don’t understand what their deal is. I mean, you’re writing your first book, right? That takes a lot of time and effort. Which reminds me…” He stepped into the small office next to the main desk, and returned with the book Chloe had been dying to get. 

“Finally!” Chloe sighed, and started to take her library card out, but Keanu waved his hand once. “Don’t bother, I have your info right here. I also extended the loan time on the interior design book like you wished. Did you want anything else?” Keanu lifted his chocolate brown eyes back to Chloe’s, and his choice of words made her go through her witty-yet-sexy-answers rolodex inside her head. 

“A chocolate bar and a coffee would be nice.” she answered, and apparently, her brain decided that instead of being witty and sexy, she could be awkward and have dry jokes. Thankfully, her words made Keanu chuckle again, and it didn’t sound fake. 

“I’m sorry, miss Sutherland, but we’re all out of chocolate bars. You can blame Tanya for that. And the coffee, well, our coffee maker is now shockingly empty, but maybe next time you’ll be more lucky.” His answer and genuine smile made Chloe smile wider, and the very familiar sound of chunky heels made both of them turn their heads to Tanya. 

“Speaking of coffee, you could make some and serve us to my office, being a fine gentleman, right Keanu? I wish to speak with our aspiring writer privately.” Tanya, who was also the master librarian of the library, looked him over her glasses, making Chloe bite her lip so she wouldn’t snicker, and Keanu dropped his head in defeat. 

“Of course, Tanya. How could I ever say no to you? How you drink your coffee, miss Sutherland?” Keanu asked, and it made Chloe jump a little, realizing just now that he was still addressig her as miss. 

“Oh, please, j-just call me Chloe. And with milk, thank you.” Chloe nodded, and as Keanu dissapeared into the small office you knew also had a small kitchen, you took your book and followed Tanya to her office. As her office door went shut and the lock made a loud clicking sound, Chloe nearly threw herself on the two seated couch Tanya had in her office. 

“Do you realize how bloody hard I had to bite my hand when I overheard you talking to Keanu thinking it was me?” Tanya chuckled loudly as she sat into a vintage armchair where she always sat when they had coffee in her office. Chloe rolled her eyes and swiped her face with both of her hands. 

“Talk about a good first impression! Jesus! How long has he been here, and where did he come from?” Chloe dropped her hands into her lap and Tanya leaned back on her chair, making the old wood squeak a bit. 

“He moved here from Porthaven about two weeks ago and had been with us ever since. You haven’t visited us for a month so no wonder you haven’t seen him yet.” The older woman lowered her head and looked Chloe under her silver brows. “Quite a sight, isn’t he?” Chloe nodded a few times, her eyes wide from astonishment.

“Quite?! He’s fucking gorgoeus!” Chloe hissed, making Tanya giggle.

“How’s Nicky and Gerty getting along with him?” Nicole and Gertrud were the other two librarians, Nicole being two years older than Chloe (and her good friend) and Gertrude was… well, slightly younger than Tanya, but she had a soul of an old bitter hag. Tanya cocked her head to the side, with a sly grin on her lips. 

“Nicole giggles like a little girl around him, which makes her fiancé jealous and Gert…well.” Tanya looked thoughtful, as if searching for the right word. “She… tolerates him. I mean, he’s an educated and well behaved young man with a splendid attitude for customer service, he’s good and fast in his assignments and he works with a passion this line of work desperately needs. So of course she doesn’t like him.” Tanya spoke, making Chloe snicker. 

As they heard a knock on the office door, Chloe moved to open the door for Keanu, who was indeed carrying two mugs of coffee with an amused grin on his face. 

“Thank you so much, my dear.” Tanya nodded with the grace of an older lady she had, and Chloe thanked him too. 

“Like I said earlier Chloe, we’re unfortunately out of chocolate bars.” Keanu gave Tanya _a look_ , making her huff in defense.

“I have no part in the tragic and sudden emptiness of our pantry.” Tanya snorted, and tried to move the armchair slightly to the right, so that she could cover her open trash can better. Though it didn’t help, since the bright chocolate wrappers shined like jewels in the midst of all that white paper trash. 

“Of course not, I would never accuse you of something like that.” Keanu said playfully, and Tanya was biting her lip so she could keep her face straight. Everybody knew about Tanya’s sweet tooth, and apparently Keanu was already deep into the jokes already. Keanu moved his eyes to Chloe. 

“I hope to see you around, Shut-Her-Trap.” Keanu flashed a charming smile before leaving the room, closing the office door as he went. Chloe took her coffee with milk and handed over Tanya’s coffee with milk and brown sugar. 

“I need to come here more often.” Chloe let out a deep sigh before taking a sip of the coffee. And when she did, she looked the coffee like it was the national treasure. 

“He bought some expensive quality roast and now we’re all obsessed. Well, except Gert.” Tanya rolled her eyes. 

“More for us to enjoy.” Chloe grinned, and Tanya chuckled. She wanted to know about how Chloe’s book was coming along, so they started chatting. Yeah, she definitely needed to come to the library more often. **Way** more often.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanya had called her early in the morning and woken Chloe up, and a little girl like eagerness in her voice she had told her she had a surprise for her. So after a very long and lazy breakfast, Chloe took her laptop and made herself a huge iced latte to go with, from the cold brew coffee she made herself. She had a weird habit of drinking iced lattes even during winter, although it was still august which to her was just late summer. The familiar 10 minute bike ride later, she arrived at the library just when it opened at 10 am. 

Nicole was there opening the doors. “Holy smokes, what are you doing up this early?” she poked her glasses up on her nose, playing shocked. Chloe moaned. 

“Tanya woke me up at eight, said she has some surprises to me which I-” she did her best Tanya impression. “- I had to see with utmost urgency!” It made Nicole giggle, and she let her step in. Chloe walked past the silent reading room which held their magazines, and took a step back when she noticed Keanu switching magazines to the clear plastic pockets in front of the magazine cabinet, taking the old numbers out and replacing them with the newest number. He was again rocking a low man bun, and he was dressed in a black t-shirt and black well fitted jeans, looking like he should be in a commercial for an expensive cologne than in a library. 

“Good morning.” Chloe smiled, and Keanu turned his eyes to her, smiling widely.

“Hey, good morning Chloe! How’s it going?” he was so awake and sounded like he was full of energy, ready tackle the challenges of the day. Chloe felt like the exact opposite, with her hair on a messy bun, her too big hoodie and black jeans as well. She tried to answer, but instead she let out a huge yawn, making Keanu chuckle.

“Not a morning person?” he grinned, continuing his magazine swapping. 

“If I get to sleep enough, sure. I kinda worked till 3 am and Tanya woke me up at 8.” Chloe rubbed her makeup free face with her free hand, the other one still holding her iced latte. She didn’t notice it, but the grin on Keanu’s face turned into a warm smile, she reminded him of a kitten who had just woken up. 

“Meine Dame Chloe, komm zu mir!” Chloe heard Tanya’s command from her office, and she turned on her heels and left Keanu to finish his errand. 

“Deutsch, am morgen? Ich bin nicht wach enough for another language, lieb Tanya. Why were you so excited, anyway?” Chloe yawned again when stepping into Tanya’s office. She was still excited like a little girl on christmas. 

“Oooh, you should be too! And I think you will be when you see what I found you!” Tanya grabbed a cardboard box and opened it. Chloe moved closer and took one of the cd’s in her hands, her eyes getting wide. 

“Told you, meine Dame.” Tanya grinned. They were extremely rare and hard to get digitisations of a series of home films about rich noble families all around Germany during the turn of the century. 

“Tanya! How on earth did you get your hands on these?!” Chloe went through the cd’s, each one having a different family name or a famous mansion or even a castle name written on them. Tanya had never looked so proud as she did now.

“I may have some, how would you say, acquaintances, at the university you were trying to get these. All though I had to promise that these cd’s don’t travel outside the library, so you must watch them here.” Tanya spoke, and Chloe was nodding all excited. 

“No problem! Can I sit by the reading sofas?” Chloe looked up at Tanya, who lifted her eyes to her door where Keanu had appeared after finishing the reading room.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, you might not get a lot of peace there. The school classes are coming over soon to pick up new pass time books for the Fall.” Keanu was leaning against Tanya’s door frame, and Chloe made a face. Noisy kids, ew. 

“Well then, she could watch them in the main desks office.” Tanya rubbed her chin thoughtfully and Chloe gave her a look. 

“I-I don’t want to distract Keanu by the desk or-”

“Nonsense!” Tanya huffed. “You won’t be a bother! Isn’t that right, Keanu?” Tanya asked with almost a sickly sweet voice, and Chloe felt her cheeks warming up again. If she didn’t knew better, she could’ve thought that Tanya was trying to make a couple out of them. Keanu shrugged his other shoulder.

“Fine by me.” 

With Keanu carrying the box of cds for her, Chloe moved to the small office just behind the main desk. She knew where they kept their earphones, but before she could even think about them more, a stylish pair of Marshall -headphones were set next to her laptop. 

“You can loan mine, they have amazing noise-cancelling so you won’t be distracted.” Keanu smiled and stepped to the desk to help one of the elderly regulars with her books. Even though the gesture seem small, it warmed Chloe and she sat down, opening her laptop and slided the headphones on her head. Yep, maybe one of the most well fitting and comfiest headsets she had ever tried. She started to flip through the cd’s, and she froze when she read the lengths on some of them. 45 minutes was usually the minimum, the longest ones with the most content were up to two hours! And there were 15 cd’s in total! Chloe leaned back on the office chair and let out a deep sigh. And Tanya wouldn’t let her take these with her, which she totally understood, but… 

Her eyes raised from the cd’s to Keanu, who was standing at the desk typing with the computer, his back turned to her. They had a ergonomic saddle stool for desk working, but he didn’t use it. Chloe had a clear view of his broad shoulders, the line of his back and sides that narrowed to his waist, giving him a delicious shoulder to waist ratio. His black jeans fitted very well, and even when he was spreading his weight on both of his long legs, his ass looked absolutely amazing. And indeed, those long legs… His thighs alone made Chloe’s fingers feel restless. It was suddenly very hot in the office and she had to open her hoodie a bit, and with a shook of her head, she snagged the first of cds for her to watch and take notes on. 

She didn’t visit the library every day, but clearly more often than before thanks to the cd’s. And Keanu. During his breaks, they talked alot about their favourites they had about books, movies, music and much more, noticing they had quite a lot in common. When she heard that Keanu really hadn’t heard about her favourite band, Rammstein, all that much, she nearly dropped off the chair and vowed him, that he would someday come to her place with some drinks for a day long course of Rammstein 101! And to her joy, he was totally on board with it. That band among couple of other german bands was the reason she had learned german in school and why her book was based in Germany as well. She had visited Berlin and Hamburg once, and Berlin had absolutely stole her heart. 

This one day she had absolutely devoured information and got stuck into this one longer cd about the Nuremberg Castle, and it was definitely in her bucket list now to visit it someday! 

At first, she didn’t even notice when Keanu waved his hand to her, but after doing so a bit closer, Chloe jumped and took her headphones off, hearing Keanu chuckle.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we’re closing.” Keanu smiled, and Chloe turned her eyes to the clock so fast her hair whipped her face. True, the clock was 7 pm sharp! 

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry Keanu, I totally lost the track of time.” she could feel herself blushing again as she started to pack her things.

“Hey, no rush, I need to log out as well. Chloe… Do you happen to be hungry?” Keanu asked, and Chloe took her jacket and stopped to think how she felt. In fact, she was super hungry.

“As a matter of fact, I am!” she let out a laugh, and Keanu turned off the computer by the desk. 

“I bet you are, what I’ve watched you didn’t eat anything all day except coffee. And that one chocolate granola bar Tanya so gracefully offered you.” Keanu laughed, and the irritated grumble roaring from her stomach made Chloe laugh as well. 

“So uh. Would you like to, you know, maybe have dinner with me?” Keanu asked, and Chloe just grabbed her bag and was ready.

“I absolutely would Keanu, if I’d try to walk home in this hunger I think I would faint.” Chloe smiled, and her answer made Keanu smile as well and he took off his black framed glasses like he always did after his shift. Like he wasn’t handsome enough with his glasses, Chloe thought he looked godly without them. 

Outside, Chloe waited that Keanu put on the security code and locked the double locks properly. When she looked at the empty parking lot, she didn’t see any cars around. 

“Where’s your car?” she asked, and had to painfully gulp down a sharp inhale of air - Keanu pulled off his man bun, freeing his hair, shook his head and went through them with his hands. They reached to his shoulders and they were a lot thicker than they looked when they were tied up. Just when Chloe thought he couldn’t get any more gorgeous, he did. 

“No cars for me. This way.” Keanu grinned and led her down the road to the old parking lot where Chloe knew Tanya usually still kept her car. But now there was only one vehicle, and it was the damn finest black motorcycle Chloe had ever laid her eyes on. 

“Wow!” she gasped, and Keanu seemed to beam with pride. 

“Gorgeous, isn’t she?” Keanu asked, with a tone Chloe hadn’t ever heard before and it gave her hot chills. She watched as Keanus hand slided against the fine leather seat and for a split second, Chloe wished to be that seat. 

“I don’t know that much about bikes but fuck yeah, she is!” Chloe admitted, all of her knowledge about vehicles all together was from her big brother who was into rallycross driving since he was a kid. Keanu handed her an extra helmet and Chloe pulled her ponytail free as well, shaking her deep brown hair free. 

“So, where to?” Keanu asked when they both sat on the bike. 

“You like Dante’s?” Chloe asked, and let out an excited yelp when Keanu started the engine, making it roar with power. She could feel Keanu chuckling as she wrapped her hands around him even better. 

“Hell yeah. Hold on tight!” and with those words, they speeded off towards the only rock themed bar and cafe in town. Being on a bike was a rush on it’s own, but being this close to Keanu was the main reason her heartbeat was on the rise. She could smell his cologne even inside the helmet and event though the air passing them was chilly, she didn’t feel cold. After they had a nice no-rush dinner, Keanu was kind and offered to ride her back home, since she had walked to the library that day. 

“I had a really nice time, thanks for saving me from starvation.” Chloe grinned while offering back the extra helmet. 

“Thanks, me too. Oh shit, I almost forgot.” Keanu reached for his working satchel and pulled out a book and handed it to Chloe. It was black with a purple hued lady on the cover with a title “Dark Lover”. Chloe turned the book around, and it was the first book from the series called the Black Dagger Brotherhood by J.R. Ward. Something about warrior vampires fighting back evil vampire hunters and finding love? 

“It made me think of you.” Keanu said, with the deep, raspy tone Chloe had heard earlier, and when she lifted her eyes from the book to Keanu, his eyes were darker than Chloe had ever seen them. And that mischievous little grin on his lips wasn’t helping. 

“Oh yeah?” Chloe managed to grin back and made a little sway with her body, high fiving herself mentally. 

“Yeah. I’ve read the whole series and the newest part comes out next month.” Keanu continued, and pushed his helmet back on. “Read it. You’ll have nice dreams. I sure did.” Keanu spoke inside his helmet, and started his engine. Chloe smiled and took a couple of steps back so that Keanu would have some more room. Instead of leaving nicely, Keanu speeded and made a large u-turn on her street, making his bike’s engine roar again and like that wasn’t enough, he pulled his bike so that for a while he rode only with his back tire touching the ground. Chloe snorted, what a badass. When she couldn’t see Keanu anymore, she looked down on the book again.

“Nice dreams, huh?” She decided to start the book right away, and if she wouldn’t have nice dreams, she could kick Keanu’s gorgeous ass tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shellan = Female vampire who has been mated to a male  
> Hellren = Male vampire who has been mated to a female  
> Leelan = a term of endreament loosely translated as “dearest one”  
> -Glossary of Terms and Proper Nouns, Black Dagger Brotherhood

_“Wrath felt something in his head pop as her scent reached him in a fresh wave. He was perilously close to orgasm already, his release poised in his shaft, his body shaking with the need to take her. He put his hands between her thighs. She was so wet and hot that he growled._

_Crazed though he was, he had to taste her before he invaded her._

_Drawing off his sunglasses, he put them next to the cigarillo before pressing kisses over her hips and across the tops of her thighs. Her hands tangled in his hair as she urged him exactly where he was headed._

_He kissed her softest skin, drawing her core into his mouth, and she came over and over again for him until he couldn’t fight his own need any longer. He pulled back, shrugged out of his pants, and covered her with his body once more._

_She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he hissed as her heat burned his erection._

_He used what was left of his strength to pull back and look down into her face._

_-Don’t stop, she breathed. -I wan to feel you inside me._

_Wrath dropped his head into the fragrant hollow of her neck. And slowly drew his hips back. The tip of his erection slid into pleace beautifully, and he sheathed himself in her body with one powerful stroke._

_He let out a bellow of ecstasy._

_Heaven. Now he knew what heaven was like.”_  
(Dark Lover / Black Dagger Brotherhood by J.R. Ward)  
–

Chloe didn’t even notice how shallow her breathing had turned. She had read over the same parts countless times, and she could feel her insides burning with need she didn’t knew existed. She had devoured the book in one sitting and she wanted more. She wanted to read the whole series, and now she was just reading the amazing sex scenes over and over again. Keanu’s words echoed in her mind. “It made me think of you.”

She closed her eyes. Even though she instantly when reading the description of Wrath thought of Peter Steele, she could easily replace him with Keanu and herself instead of Beth. With that mental image, the sex scenes got even better. Holy shit. She actually felt light headed, she wanted Keanu so bad. Chloe had been single for a few years, she always thought to be too picky and introverted when it came to men but… Jesus. Her mind and body, every single atom in her was screaming for Keanu. There was something between them, she knew it. She felt it. If she wanted to get some sleep that night, she had to masturbate. Twice. It just felt though that it made her even more sexually frustrated. She better have a fucking realistic dream of them fucking or else…

After a whole night of blissful darkness, Chloe woke up to the sound of her alarm. No dreams what so ever. No weird ones, no nightmares, no hot sex with Keanu OR Wrath, nothing. Well, at least she had a very good reason to get to the library, two in fact - she wanted more books and she needed to have some answers.

She slept almost to noon, so the library had been open for a couple of hours. Chloe stomped inside, walking straight to the main desk where Nicole was shuffling some papers, and she jumped a bit when Chloe slammed the book against the desk.

“Where’s Keanu?” she asked, and Nicole’s confused face turned into a mildly teasing one.

“Aah, I should’ve known. He’s back at the adult fantasy shelves.” she answered all sing-songy, and Chloe grabbed her book, power walking between the narrow shelves. She turned a corner and saw Keanu straightening the books on the shelf, and he was wearing the same all black outfit as yesterday, but this time, he had no glasses. Or his man bun. Chloe wanted to scream for the sight.

Instead, she inhaled deeply, and trying to look even somewhat normal, she walked to him.

“Oh, hey! Did you like the-” Keanu started, but fell silent when Chloe hold up the book against his wide chest.

“More.” she simply said, her voice sounding deeper and more hoarse than usual. She didn’t notice it, but Keanu got instantly hot shivers because of it.

“You already read this one?” Keanu asked, and cleared his throat a bit, being a tad surprised about Chloe’s straight forwardness.

“In one sitting. I want more.” she answered, and Keanu managed to let out a laugh.

“So I guess that means you liked it?” he flashed her a grin that made her swallow, and she watched how he crouched so he could put the first book back into it’s place and then take her the two next parts.

“I think these should keep you going for a while.” Yes, the books were quite thick. She placed her hands over Keanu’s hands so he couldn’t move them without dropping the books and looked down on Keanu. He seemed slightly flustered to feel her warm hands on top of his.

“What made you think of me in Dark Lover?” her voice had turned into more softer tone, and her question made Keanu blink his almond eyes a couple of times. Chloe watched as he slowly rose to stand up to his full height, towering over her, their hands holding the books never parting. For a moment, he just let his eyes wander on Chloe’s face.

“You… remind me of Beth. The same innocence, the same passion.” He lifted his darkened eyes into Chloe’s.

“And I’d like to think… the same beauty.” he spoke a little quieter now, making his voice a bit raspy.

“Before or after her change?” Chloe asked, her voice being a bit more silent.

“Both. For a while I’ve had a lump in my throat ‘cause I’ve so badly wanted to call you a certain word…” he almost whispered, and intensity of Keanu’s gaze threatened to make her knees shake, and Chloe took a step closer.

“… _shellan_.”

That’s it.

The sound of the two books hitting the ground echoed in the silent library, Chloe stepped against Keanu and mouths had melted against each others, Keanu’s hands pulling her tight against him. Her hands instantly found their way to his shoulders and into his thick hair, her pulling him even closer by his hair. The kisses were heated, way too heated to have in a public library, even at the back in the shelter of the fantasy books. As Chloe felt Keanu’s tongue flick against her lips, she willingly parted them and let him in, both of them trying to suppress a moan, failing miserably.

Chloe had to break free from the kisses or she would faint, and not only because she needed air. Her head was spinning, and thank goodness Keanu’s strong arms were around her over sized hoodie covered body. They were both out of breath, and Keanu rested his forehead against hers and for a while, they didn’t say nothing.

“… when does your shift end?” Chloe managed to whisper first.

“At seven.”

“Free day tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Dinner, beer, my place? Tonight?”

“Deal.”

And the deal was sealed with a calmer and longer kiss, still full of passion, and Chloe was afraid she wouldn’t be able to walk let alone cycle home. Keanu let her go, and knelled to pick up the books they dropped for her. Both of them were severely blushed, and the as she took the books, she couldn’t help the sunniest of smiles to grow on her face. Keanu smiled as well, looking almost like a teenage boy with his first crush, and the chuckle he let out made his blush even deeper. Chloe was about to turn away, when she felt Keanu’s warm hand on her shoulder, and she was spun around, earning herself one more kiss. With a giggle, Chloe felt herself light as a feather as she skipped her way back to the main desk.

There Nicole was speaking to Tanya, and they both turned their eyes on her when Chloe put the two books on the desk with the largest smile ever on her face, and she knew very well that she radiated the energy of someone who had just kissed their socks (and panties) off. Nicole covered her mouth in the hopes of muffling her loud snicker, and Tanya was biting her lip for the same reason, her shoulders shaking from suppressed laughing.

“Don’t tease him, please ladies?” Chloe pleaded, and Tanya turned on her heels to walk towards her office.

“Oh why would we do such a thing Chloe, we don’t know anything about the obvious smooching happening by the fantasy books a moment ago…” her voice trailed off as she disappeared behind the corner, and now Chloe couldn’t help a small laugh either.

“Keanu and Chloe, sitting in a tree…” Nicole made a little dance to the rhythm of the rhyme while loaning her the next two books of the Brotherhood series.

“Oh hush.” Chloe grinned and took her books, and stepping out of the library, she made sure that no one was around, gathered some of the sleeve of her hoodie against her palm, pressed it against her mouth a screamed, bouncing with both feet. Phew! Now when that was out of her system, she took her bicycle and decided to head straight to the groceries. The clock couldn’t become seven any faster.


End file.
